Don't Mix Business With Pleasure
by XTaintedColoursX
Summary: Laura Morgans back after 10 years and is happy to be part of their team. She comes back from Ohio in the US to finally see her family, however that might not be the only reason. Its no paradise island when love, lies and friendship are involved. Its even harder if your a grifter. Seasons6-8. SeanxOC. MickeyxEmma. Based on the story Runs in the family. Rating may go up. Like Comment
1. Chapter 1

Don't Mix Business With Pleasure

Chapter One

"_Daddy! Your Back!"_

_Her father smiled widely. He caught her as she threw herself on him. With one swing, he had her placed on his hip. She giggled childishly and hugged him tightly around his neck, happy he was back._

_"You know your over an hour late Dad. It shouldn't happen, but I love you so I'll let it go"_

_She used the term Dad to let him know that she was serious. Although she liked playing in 'Eddies Bar', she loved her Daddy more. The adults in the room all chuckled simultaneously as the young Morgan tried to be serious. It was definitely one of their favourite moments when she was like this._

_With a knowing smirk Ash said "I'm sorry Darlin,I promise that it will never happen again. I love you too Laura. Am I forgiven?"_

_"Always. I love you daddy." The young child said with slight confusion as to what was so funny._

"So the h_ow are you Laura?" Her Daddy asked._

"V_ery good. I played with Uncle Eddie." She told him overly gleefully._

"_More like she kept on hiding all my drinks away from me…" Uncle Eddie muttered darkly._

_She then turned red in embarrassment at the now revealed fact and hid her face in her Daddy's neck, although she couldn't resist giggling heavily as she remembered the fun she had had that day with Eddie._

"_Sure sounds like fun Laura." Her Daddy laughed, "Now when do we get see those picture's you promised me - the ones to give to Mickey and Albert?"_

_Her eyes instantly sparked in memory of this, she then proceeded to struggle in her father's grip. He let her go, chuckling to himself at her enthusiasm, as she rushed to her rucksack past embarrasment forgotten. She rummaged around for a moment before she seemingly jumped with life, holding a collection of paper tightly to her chest. "Everyone must now sit down," she announced loudly and confidently._

_Sharing a bemused look, the four adults complied by sliding into a booth with Laura now positioned in the middle so that she could see everyone. Her eyebrows furrowed together in concentration as she tried to read the words she had written herself (with some help from her school teacher). She announced their names and slid the pictures across the table. She beamed proudly at them as her work was admired._

"_Brilliant my dear - Did you draw it all yourself Laura?"_

_She nodded furiously. "Miss Dibble helped me with the words but everything else is mine…do you like it?" she almost whispered in hope that all her efforts weren't for nothing._

_Her Daddy reached over and hugged her tightly, kissing her head. "It's perfect Laura."_

"Its a _Beautiful picture Babygirl."_

"_I'll even hang it up behind the bar. I Promise."_

_She beamed brightly up at the four adults, completely innocent and naïve of the world around her. She thought the gesture as nothing and certainly not how much these pictures meant to the adults who worked in a world consumed by greed and corruption.  
_

* * *

Laura Morgan was waiting for them at the bar, cradling a glass in the palm of her hands. She sipped the drink softly and slowly wishing she could speed up this long awaited reunion process. Her legs sliding against each other shifting in her seat, she leant against the counter leisurely. Her eyes scanned the old place with content – it had been far too long since she'd been here last. She had missed this place as much as she missed the people that resided within. She was glad to be back.

As seconds turned to minutes and minutes to an hour she beleived that her new found hope would be lost. Sighing and tilting her head backwards, Laura ran a hand through her dip dyed, she'd done it last week when she felt the need for a change. Laura then lookeddown ather outfit as if wondering ifit would be okay. She was wearing a simple vest with a skater skirtand cutup leggings. She also wore her favourite denim jacket. Laughter drew her attention to the door leading down into the bar.

They were here.

Nervously, she shifted in her seat and glanced at Eddie. The man caught her gaze and smiled encouragingly. Ushering her to remember who it ws that was there and what they were to her. She returned the smile awkwardly, messing with her fingers – something she often did to calm her nerves.

With wide eyes, Laura watched as the voices became louder, clearer, and the dark shadows became familiar faces. Two faces she didn't recognise, young (not all bad looking), but the other three she had vivid memories of, although they had aged dramatically from the last time she saw them. However, she mused,she had also.

The laughter imediately fell to a shocked silence. Laura smiled weakly at them and waved her hand, half heartedly. Almost as if she was scared they would judge her and hate her.

"Hello..."

"...Laura? Is that you? Is It really?"

"Yeah Dad...it's really me..."

Laura soon found herself pulled into a tight embrace; a familiar hug that she had missed all the time she had been forced to stay away. She clung to im and blinked back the tears of happiness and joy

Ash pulled away from his daughter and looked at her properly. "Jesus Laura, you look so grown-up..."

Laura gave him a watery smile. "And So I should Dad. I turned 21 this year."

"Has it been ten whole years?"

"Yeah...it really has..."

"Hey Babygirl." Mickey's voice, happiness clear and all, broke into the small reunion of father and daughter. Laura's eyes sparked with memories and happiness, when she saw the conman's smiling face and, although reluctantly, Ash released the young morgan so she could hug her old companions and his dearest friends.

"Uncle Mickey!" she cried, laughing, "You're still taller than I remember."

"So are you." Mickey laughed, "I'm glad you're back."

"It's good to be back," she assured, moving away so she could hug the man who had acted as her grandfather for her childhood, "Albi! All your hair is white now!"

"Thank you for reminding me," Albert said dryly, as they shared a hug, "It's good to hear your voice again."

Emma and Sean stood to the side, feeling awkward as they watched the exchange with no idea what was happening, or who this girl was. How come she had never been mentioned before? The brother and sister shared a look, silently deciding whether or not they should say anything. In the end, it was Emma who finally spoke up.

"Ah, um, hello?" she cleared her throat, drawing the attention of the room, "Care to explain?"

"Emma, Sean, this is Laura Morgan, my daughter." Ash introduced, "Rosie, this is Emma and Sean Kennedy..."

Laura smiled at the siblings, holding out her hand. "Hi, it's great to meet you."

"You too," Emma smiled accepting the hand, finally happy that there may be another girl and soeone for her to talk to.

Sean, who was of until then lost in thought of how gorgeous Laura looked no matter what the way, took her hand, raising it to his lips to press a kiss to the back. She looked bemused, almostas ifshe had expected itbut asthough something seemed much better in her life . He wriggled his eyebrows and she had to hide a laugh behind her hand. "It's a pleasure." he smiled charmingly,never loosing his charms not even ifhe was moments ago thinking of how perfect the fixers daughter was , although it did then falter when he saw the fixer's deathly glare aimed in his direction.

"So why are you guys having a reunion now?" Emma asked curiously, as they slide into one of the booths Eddie had offered to them.

Laura tilted her head as she thought of a way to explain the situation. "My Mum and Dad never really actually got along..."

Mickey snorted into his drink failing to keep the laughs at bay.

"An understatement my dear," Albert scolded teasingly.

Laura sighed in defeat. "Okay, my parents hated each other. It still amazes me that they even got together in the first place. As soon as my Mum married my Step-dad, she moved us to America so fast we left vapour trails. I haven't seen my Dad – or this lot – in ten years. I decided it was high time for a reunion, so I asked my Step-dad to pay for a flight over and here I am."

"How long are you planning on staying?" Albert questioned.

"I don't know yet." She grinned widely up at them, "How long would you want me to stay?"

Ash gave her a one armed hug. "For as long as you want sweetie."

Her smile widened as she leant into the touch, pausing for a moment before her face became serious; "There is also another reason why I came back…"

"What is it?"

The smile softened. "I have a mark for you."

Mickey arched one eyebrow. "A mark, huh?" Almost impressed.

Laura hummed and sipped her drink.

"Who?" Sean leant forward in his seat, hands clasped together in anticipation.

"Her name is Rhona Christie ." Laura explained.

This is based on an older season 4 episodeas it should be easier. thanks. Like comment Enjoy. xxx


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"Flirtationship and Worries/p  
p class="western"em"Her name is Wendy Stanton ." Laura explained./em/p  
p class="western""Don't worry Dad, i've already done the research so you don't have to. Wouldn't want you getting hurt." This spread a bemused look on Mickey and Alberts face. However to Ash it seemed a surprise./p  
p class="western""Oh please Laura i could easily beat you. How about a bet then after this mark we see who can collect the most money through anywaythey want by the end of the night. The loser has to pay for a day out. " This put a smile on Lauras face as she joked with her dad./p  
p class="western""Your on old man. Back to the subject at hand. Wendy Stanton. CEO of model devotion. She's a failed model whos now trying to break into the high-end fashion market as an agency, but has never made it. Most of her work is low-end cataloue stuff and it drives her absolutely mental. What makes it worse is that her ex-partner, Betty Greenacre, has just got a contract to supply models for Milan Fashion Week. I had a friend who saw one of her local ads and put all of her money into it and then never got anything back." Laura continued to explain./p  
p class="western""So,thats our way in. We offer her what she wants most. A shot at the big time." As always the never ending genius advice from Mickey./p  
p class="western""How did she con your friend?" asked an ever curious Sean./p  
p class="western""Well she puts ads in the regional press looking for young girls who wants to be models. Once she gets them in, she tells them theyll need a portfolio. £300 for head shots, another £400 for full body shots, plus extra for admin costs and inclusion in her directory." As Albert sat there pondering he finally voiced his opinion./p  
p class="western""Of course! She tells them - theyll recoup every penny on their first job. Which of course never comes."/p  
p class="western""Exactly. I'd say she scams about 100 girls like that every year." replys Laura./p  
p class="western""At a grand each?!" Exclaimed Emma./p  
p class="western""Better still she says she can save them VAT if they pay in cash, and none of it hows up in her filed accounts." explained Laura./p  
p class="western""So shes stashing it?" exclaimed Sean/p  
p class="western""something tells me shes not giving it to charity. Thats the other thing about her. Shes as tight as a ducks backside. Hates parting with money."/p  
p class="western"" Not the greatest character trait in a mark." pondered Sean./p  
p class="western""Never thought you one to back down from a challenge, eh, Sean." flirted Laura./p  
p class="western""Well in that case then i guess we will just have to work around it. Don't want you disappointed now do we."/p  
p class="western" style="text-align: left;"This encounter between the two made most of the adults worried whether Laura would be added to Seans list, however it bemused them to see just how much Laura had really changed. Although it made Ash realise he was no longer looking at his little girl in which he had to protect her from the bumps, bruises and monsters under her bed. His little girl had grown up into an adult and now he has bigger worries and bigger things to protect her from - Men. Specifically men like Sean./p

A/n Sorry had to change it a bit  
just imagine they are already gonna add the other three marks.  
Thanks for reading.  
Review would be great. Opinions please xxx


End file.
